


Грязные разговоры

by Heidel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, IM porn, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сети Дэнни знакомится с горячим парнем с Гавайских островов. Они много болтают в чате, и некоторое время спустя их разговоры становятся непристойными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грязные разговоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656242) by [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor). 



> Фандом: Hawaii Five-0  
> Пейринг: Стив МакГарретт/Дэнни «Данно» Уильямс  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Авторское примечание: Это АУ, в котором Дэнни знакомится со Стивом до того, как переехал на Гавайи.

Дэнни плотнее закутался в одеяло, взял кружку с горячим кофе, осторожно сделал небольшой глоток и посмотрел на слова на мониторе своего компьютера.

_КрутойПарень: Что на тебе надето?_

Дэнни усмехнулся, поставил чашку и пошевелил пальцами для разминки. Спустя несколько недель после развода он переписывался с парнем по имени Стив с Гавайев, с которым познакомился в онлайн-чате. Они обменялись несколькими письмами по емейлу и время от времени проводили пару часов, общаясь в чате, когда были свободны.

_ПареньИзДжерси: только одеяло. А на тебе?_

_КрутойПарень: серьёзно? А что, у вас там сейчас не градусов десять?_

Дэнни не знал наверняка ни почему он пошел в чат, ни почему он флиртует с парнем, но почему-то это было именно то, что ему было нужно: никакой бабской болтовни, никаких душеизлияний.

_ПареньИзДжерси: С центральным отоплением вполне уютно. А у вас, наверное, ещё солнце светит, хотя уже давно пора спать?_

_КрутойПарень: Ага, размечтался! Ещё этого не хватало. Садится в обычное время. Хоть снег не идёт..._

_ПареньИзДжерси: НИКОГДА!_

Они нашли общий язык, потому что им обоим сейчас были не нужны серьезные отношения, и умные шутки и осторожное сексуальное поддразнивание в сети привлекали их гораздо больше, чем отношения с реальным человеком в Реальной Жизни. Стив недавно расстался с «кем-то-вроде-подруги» и «экспериментировал-с-расширением-кругозора», что бы это ни значило. Он не сказал ничего конкретного, но Дэнни решил, что это означало, что он, по всей видимости, заглядывается и на мужчин, и на женщин, а еще – всё больше заигрывает онлайн с Дэнни.

_ПареньИзДжерси: А как тогда вы узнаете, что наступила зима?_

_КрутойПарень: Люди надевают закрытую обувь, а не шлепки, и переключают кондиционеры на температуру потеплее ;-P_

_ПареньИзДжерси: Ты так и не ответил, что на тебе надето._

_КрутойПарень: Улыбка. :D_

Стив обожал смайлики, словно двенадцатилетняя девочка. Дэнни чертовски надеялся, что он ею не был, потому что в противном случае у Дэнни были бы самые странные в его жизни отношения с ребенком, которому нравилось притворяться, что он взрослый, похотливый морской котик, который в свободное время любит дразнить копов из Джерси сексуальными намеками. 

_ПареньИзДжерси: Ну а... ты не хочешь поговорить о том, почему в прошлый раз ты отключился так быстро, не попрощавшись?_

_КрутойПарень: Ой... виноват. Извини, Д. Неправильное место, неправильное время. Едва не спалился._

Дэнни всё еще не был уверен, что хочет «идти до конца» со Стивом. Он никогда раньше не подходил так близко к сексуальным отношениям с другим парнем. Кроме того, Стив всё еще был на службе, и, несмотря на то, что открытым геям и лесбиянкам теперь разрешили служить в армии, он остерегался быть слишком откровенным.

_ПареньИзДжерси: Ты переписывался со мной на работе? Разве это не нарушение правил?_

_КрутойПарень: Нет, я имею в виду, у меня тут кое-кто был._

Дэнни удивленно поднял брови. Стив намекал, что с кем-то встречается, но не упомянул, что у него дома кто-то был, и вообще это было как-то нелогично – сидеть в чате с Дэнни, когда он был с кем-то в постели.

_ПареньИзДжерси: Тот, с кем ты встречаешься?_

_КрутойПарень: Вроде того. Я тебя не слишком шокирую, если скажу, что это был парень?_

_ПареньИзДжерси: Нисколько. У меня никогда такого не было, но ..._

_КрутойПарень: Никогда?_

В юности Дэнни едва не начал отношения с парнем. Фрэнки Мэттьюс был высокий, темноволосый и источал сексуальную привлекательность. Дэнни, которому в то время ужасно хотелось с кем-нибудь встречаться, был близок к тому, чтобы принять одно из настойчивых приглашений парня «вместе выпить» – что, как они оба знали, означало на самом деле куда больше, чем просто выпивку – но познакомился с Рейчел прежде, чем всё зашло дальше осторожного поддразнивания, которым он сейчас снова занимался со Стивом.

_ПареньИзДжерси: Почти, один раз, но я встретил Рейчел и потерял к этому интерес._

_КрутойПарень: а сейчас?_

_ПареньИзДжерси: интерес может вернуться. Так ты спишь с этим парнем? Кто он и должен ли я ревновать?_

Конечно, он не давали обещания соблюдать верность друг другу, но Дэнни действительно чувствовал, что закипает при мысли о том, что Стив дотрагивается до кого-то _другого._

_КрутойПарень: Нет причины. Отчасти поэтому я был в чате с тобой, не мог дождаться, пока он уйдет._

_ПареньИзДжерси: Он был настолько плох?_

_КрутойПарень: Он был не такой, как ты._

Дэнни закрыл ладонью рот, его сердце забилось чаще. Стив даже не знает его и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, насколько хорош – или плох – он в постели. Ранее они обменялись фотографиями, хотя Дэнни не был уверен, что парень послал ему свою _настоящую_ фотку – он казался слишком классным парнем, чтобы зависать в сети в поисках бойфренда или подружки.

Дэнни послал свою настоящую фотографию, но выбрал лучшую, какую только смог найти, она была сделана несколько лет назад, когда он и Рейчел выиграли съемку в студии одного профессионального фотографа. Вместе с обычными снимками их вдвоем и семейными фото с Грейс фотограф снял пару кадров их по отдельности. Снимки, где он был один, получились на удивление хорошими – Дэнни, как правило, довольно критично оценивал себя на фотографиях – и они не заставляли его чувствовать, что он хуже, чем такой горячий парень как Стив (если он _был_ парнем на фото).

Должно быть, Дэнни слишком долго не отвечал.

_КрутойПарень: Дэнни?_

_ПареньИзДжерси: Прости. Я не уверен, что это значит._

_КрутойПарень: Это значит, что я хотел бы узнать тебя получше. Узнать, насколько ты хорош ;-P_

_ПареньИзДжерси: О, я вполне хорош. Я в этом уверен._

_КрутойПарень: О, я верю, что ты в это веришь! А сейчас докажи это :D_

Дэнни прикусил губу, не зная, что делать. Что, если они подошли к тому, что им надо встретиться? Было приятно и безопасно сидеть здесь за компьютером, в то время как Стив находился за сотни километров отсюда на Гавайях, но...

_ПареньИзДжерси: Как?_

_КрутойПарень: Поговори со мной грязно :-*_

Дэнни не чувствовал себя особо уверенно в грязных разговорах – особенно с парнем, – и никогда не заходил дальше расплывчатых намеков, которыми они с Фрэнки обменивались много лет назад, но ему нравился Стив, и он внезапно почувствовал, что пришло время сделать шаг вперед. В конце концов, это всё еще было относительно анонимно и безопасно, даже если каждый знал, как выглядят другой. 

Дэнни закусил губу и начал печатать.

_ПареньИзДжерси: Ты трогаешь себя?_

_КрутойПарень: Да._

_ПареньИзДжерси: У тебя стоит? Представь, что это моя рука._

_КрутойПарень: Да, и ты тоже :- > _

Дэнни почувствовал, как его член дернулся в штанах. Он немного уклонился от правды, сказав, что сидит только в одеяле, но он быстро спустил пижамные штаны к лодыжкам и удобно устроился на стуле. Его член уже наполовину встал, и нескольких движений хватило, чтобы он полностью затвердел.

_ПареньИзДжерси: у меня тоже стоит. Твоя рука на моем члене._

_КрутойПарень: О Боже, да. Так хорошо._

Вряд ли это было оригинально, но если Стива это заводило так же, как заводило Дэнни, это не имело значения.

_ПареньИзДжерси: Хочешь взять в рот?_

_КрутойПарень: Да. Хочу вылизать твои яйца, а потом взять твой член так глубоко в горло, пока не начну задыхаться._

Дэнни сглотнул, представив Стива на коленях между своих ног. Господи! Он сейчас спустит, как подросток. У него слишком долго ни с кем не было секса, кроме самого себя. Он сжал член у основания, чтобы задержать оргазм.

_ПареньИзДжерси: Это так хорошо. Я дрочу твой член, пока ты сосешь мой. Тебе нравится?_

_КрутойПарень: Да, очень. Я сейчас кончу._

_ПареньИзДжерси: Ятже. Вметсе?_

_КрутойПарень: Да. Уже близко. Очень, очень близко. У тебя приятный вкус_

Дэнни чувствовал, что возбуждение стало почти болезненным, но почему-то хотел, чтобы они достигли кульминации одновременно. Его не волновало, что он делает опечатки; он просто хотел _кончить_ в то же время, что и Стив.

_ПареньИзДжерси: Грубо трхаю тбя в рот_

_КрутойПарень: Блядь! Блядь! Я кончаю!_

И Дэнни тоже кончил; штаны, спущенные к лодыжкам, и та рука, которой он не печатал, были залиты спермой.

_ПареньИзДжерси: Я всего себя обкончал_

Небольшая пауза перед тем, как Стив ответил, и Дэнни сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и стащил с себя пижамные штаны и вытер липкие пятна со своей руки и тела. 

_КрутойПарень: Я слзываю твою спрму с моих пльцев :-P_

Похоже, не только Дэнни был не в состоянии печатать без ошибок. Когда Дэнни попробовал представить, что Стив делает то, что написал, его член снова попытался встать, и Дэнни на секунду закрыл глаза, чтобы побороть головокружение, прежде чем снова начал печатать.

_ПареньИзДжерси: Ты охренительно горячий. Ты настоящий?_

_КрутойПарень: Само собой, я настоящий. А ты?_

_ПареньИзДжерси: Ты видел фото. Это был я, честно._

_КрутойПарень: А на моем фото действительно был я, клянусь._

_ПареньИзДжерси: Если ты двенадцатилетняя девочка, я заставлю твоих родителей посадить тебя под домашний арест НАВСЕГДА._

Дэнни почти видел ухмылку на лице Стива. Он глупо усмехнулся в экран и снова стал печатать.

_ПареньИзДжерси: В следующий раз в скайпе? Я хочу увидеть,как ты кончаешь._

_КрутойПарень: Я хочу того же! Это определенно свидание! :D_


End file.
